Suffocated
by lizziewhite
Summary: Bella feels trapped by her older brothers who don't want her to go out with boys. When she falls in love with her best friends older brother who is also friends with her brothers, will it tear her life apart?- One of my old stories from my old account improved more information on the inside . AH/CC.
1. Chapter 1 Oh Brother!

A/N:** THIS IS IMPORTANT. I recently found my old account from like 3 or four years ago when I was 11/12 first discovered fanfiction and I tried to write my own stories but I became to excited about the story lines and rushed them. If I am honest those stories are very poorly written and have some very cringe worthy factors. Reading back on these stories whilst remembering back to when I wrote them, I realised that although they were really poorly written that they could be ammended and improved. So I picked one of my favorite stories from this and began to re-write it. The link to the old chapter is here on my old account is here-**  
** s/5652761/1/suffocated. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Twilight Saga so I don't own anything:(**

**I would just like to add that the section at the beginning that is in italics is supposed to indicate that that section is a flashback/memory. **

**Hopefully you enjoy reading it. Please review if you have the time, and constructive criticism is welcome. **  
**I hope you are all having a wonderful summer!**  
**-Lizzie**

Chapter one- Oh Brother!

Bella P.O.V

I thought about that moment over and over again as I sat in my bedroom that evening.

_Me and Max sat down in the corner of the library, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of our busy school,was our sanctury. We sat there together and talked about our day, as we usually did. _

_"Bella, you look lovely today."__ Max said. He had that tone in his voice that he always had when he was trying to charm you into doing something that he wanted, his voice was low, and husky. It was almost an attempt to be sexy and attractive, and sure it worked slightly, but I knew him too well for it to affect me.  
"What did you want Max?" I asked. He laughed and then sighed. He looked down at his feet as he whispered to me.  
"I really like you Bella, you're a really nice girl and really good looking." He whispered it so nervously, I could help but laugh slightly._

_As soon as my laughter died, I turned completely serious.  
"Max, I don't know. Could I have some time to think?" He nodded. "I'll call you later." Then I walked out and didn't look back. _

First of all, wow. I mean come on it's not every day you get asked out by Max Saxby. He is the most popular boy in school and is absolutely gorgeous. We were really good friends but I just knew that I didn't love him as more than a friend. It just wasn't possible.

However he did make me feel really good about myself. He always complimented me, and he was really easy to get on with. He would be devestated if I said no, and I didn't want to upset him or lose him as a friend.

My emotional turmoil continued until I came to the conclcusion that I might learn to love Max, and that he was so lovely and I just couldn't turn someone down who was that nice. Albeit wasn't what I expected from my first proper relationship, but it would still be light and fun for my teen years. I reassured myself that this was the right thing to do by coming to the conclusion that the butterflies, nervousness and the fireworks and all the stuff that you hear about in fairy tales and on tv and in books didn't happen at my age, so it was more difficult to decifer who you really love without these so called 'signs'. It was then that I was determind just to enjoy the rest of high school being happy with Max.

I quickly text my best friends(who were also sisters) Alice and Rose to let them know the whole story! I then decided to ring Max to tell him my answer and ask if I could go to his house to see him.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hi Max, I just wanted to tell you that I've made my decision. Can I come over to tell you the good news?" I giggled as I replied.  
"Of course you can, see you in a minute! Bye!" He sounded so happy and that really made me smile.  
"Bye!" I replied.

As soon as I hung up there was someone banging at my bedroom door. Emmett.  
"Who is it?" I said as sweetly as I could muster.  
"Emmett. Now let me in. Now Bella." He sounded so angry. Emmett my older and very protective brother must of heard my whole conversation. He despised Max to the very core as he has been a very good friend of mine since middle school and Emmett thought he was extremely dodgy. I decided to open my door and play innocent. "What were you talking to Max about Bella? What decision?" I could hear his anger escalating in his voice.  
"I don't know what your talking about Em" I smiled at him sweetly.  
"Answer me straight Bella. Are you, or are you not going out with Max saxby?" I couldn't avoid telling him any more, I was all out of ideas.  
"I am." I said sheepishly and looked down at my feet. I was surprised at his silence.

My other older brother Jasper walked past my room at that exact moment.  
"Woah, what's going on here?" He asked whilst looking between me and Emmett. The tension must be obvious.  
"Bella's has a boyfriend. Max Saxby." Emmett said, his voice full of annoyance and rage. Anger immedeately spread across his face, here we go again.

"Bella, you are only 17. You have no time for boys! Me and Emmett will sort him out, and keep him away from ruining your life and your grades." Jasper shouted at full volume. Anger bubbled inside me. These boys do not understand that I am 17. I just wanted to scream and shout at them and curse until they listened to me for once.  
"You listen to me for once-" The beggingings of the rant was interrupted by someone ringing my doorbell. Max could of realised that I hadn't turned up yet and came here looking for me. I ran down the stairs with my brothers following me and answered to door. It was Alice.

"Oh my god. I couldn't believe it when you told me. I am so happy for you Bells! I'm so glad you're going out with him!" Alice was clearly in an hyper mood, she was so funny when she was like this.  
"Oh Al! Em and Jazz are being idiots, as usual!" I moaned.  
"She is not going out with anybody, we'll make sure of that!" Emmett said, and Jasper nodded in agreement.  
"I am never talking to you two again, ever." I shouted dramatically. I felt like a stroppy child. And with that I slammed the door and jumped into Alice's car with her.

I politely asked her to drive me to Max's so I could see him and explain. On the way I spilled my guts to Alice about how annoying it was that Emmett and Jasper were over protective.  
"I'm sure they're only trying to do what they think is best for you, even if it isn't what's best it's nice to know they care!"

I knocked on Max's door, gave him a quick hug before blurting everything out.  
"Listen Max, my brothers have gone crazy over this so I can't really go out with you. I do want to and I do like you but it's just impossible with them breathing down my neck constantly and they will be checking up on me from now on, I can just tell. I would try to steer clear from them as they might try and have words. We could see how we feel after everything's died down and they've forgotten if you like?" He nodded, whilst trying to absorb everything I've said in. "I know it's alot to take in, but have a nice weekend and I'll see you at school on monday." I said it all in one massive rush and got in Alice's car and just sighed with relief.

I checked my phone, and I had recieved a text from Emmett.  
**I'm sorry. It's for the best Bells. Love you. Em x  
**I just pressed delete.

"Al?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" Alice asked. I bit my lip. "What is it?"  
"I know you, and I know you really want to go shopping because that's what helps you cool down when you're angry, but can we just hang out? I mean it's not like I particularly enjoy shopping anyway." I asked, feeling slightly bad because I knew how much Alice loved shopping.  
"That's fine. Did you want to stay over? You can just borrow some of my clothes and you have a spare toothbrush at mine so you wont need to go home and face the evil twins." She smirked and we both started laughing, over basically nothing and I realised that I had completely calmed down from earlied.  
"Yeah that would be great thanks." I smiled at the prospect of visiting the lovely Cullen house.

I called my mum to ask if I could stay over at Alice and Rose's and she just said yes because she knows how happy I am there.

**A/N:** **Well here is the first chapter! Don't you worry, the Edward we all know and love will be appearing in the next chapter.**

**Please review, or follow or favorite! It would make me so happy!:-) **


	2. Chapter 2 Just Hanging Out

**A/N: Here is the link to the original chapter.**

** s/5652761/2/suffocated**

**I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer is fab and I am not her, unfortunately.  
I know it got no reviews last time, which is really sad and I was pretty disappointed. However it has a few follows so that means someone wants to read it. So I will continue posting for them. **

Chapter 2- Hanging Out.

"Hello Bella. Hello Alice." Esme and Carlisle said as I walked through to door.  
"Hi Esme, Hi Carlisle." I replied and they just smiled.  
"Is it okay if Bella stays over tonight?" Alice asked sweetly.  
"Of course it is honey." Esme said and turned to me. "You know you're always welcome here. No matter what!" Esme was always so lovely to me, she always made me feel like part of the family.

Alice grabbed me by the hand and dragged me and took me upstairs.  
"Lets listen to music in Edwards room and eat icecream!" Alice sounded like a excitable child, it was slightly weird at times. "Rose!" Alice called "Bella's here! She's gonna stay tonight." Rose came downstairs from her room and stood with me and Alice in the halway to the second floor.  
"Hey Bells, you alright?" She asked. I filled her in with what was going on while trying to downplay my distress over it, knowing that Rose and Alice would turn this night into some kind of 'cheer Bella up night' which always turned out rubbish because I absolutely hated being the center of attention.

We went into Edwards room, as he had probably gone out to another one of these rediculous parties that Alice and Rose always tell me he goes to and comes back extremely drunk and high off his face.

We sat there listening to Edwards music collection, I must admit he had very good music taste as we listened to everything from Clair De Lune to You Me At Six. We were undesturbed until half nine when he burst through his door, and froze when he saw us. Alice held the icecream up towards him and he floped on his bed and began to dig in.  
"How's your night been so far?" Edward asked us as an attempt at awkward conversation.  
"It's been alright I suppose, you?" Alice replied for us.  
"Yeah, the party I went to was shit as fuck." Edward's cursing so casually shocked me. I always thought he was perfectly polite. Not that I got to speak to him much. When I was 9 and first made friends with Rose and Alice when they moved here Edward was a quiet child. As we all grew up and I started to visit the Cullen house more and more, he became more sulky and sullen with me. After a while of that, he all of a sudden became very polite to me, but never tried to engage in conversation with me and only spoke to me when I spoke to him and gave the minimal amount of answer possible. I had a sneaky suspision that Esme and Carlisle made him be nice to me. When I was in his house he made me feel like an outcast and not a family member like the rest of the family did. It was worse when he was at my house with Jasper and Emmett. He acted like I wasn't there at all. I absolutely hated it. I blocked it out and now I just pretend he doesn't exist unless he talks to me. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward talking again.

"I might go stay at Em and Jazz's tonight though." I sighed at the mention of their name. I didn't know what to do about them. I had to be strong and stand up against them. I couldn't have them thinking this was okay. It was certainly not okay. However they were my brothers and I did love them. I decided to sleep on it.  
"Bella you can't ignore them forever, they're you brothers. You know this hasn't changed how much you love them." I swear Alice could read my mind some times.  
"I know Alice, but they really need to stop this." I complained. Edward raised his eyebrows at Alice.  
"Bella had a fight with her brothers when they said she can't date Max Saxby."  
"Got to go, bye." Edward said.  
Alice and Rose looked at eachother and raised their eyebrows and shook there heads.

We listened to music for a little while, but mainly we just made bitchy comments about our classmates. Well Rose said how much she hated someone and me and Alice would just reply with 'yeah, I know.'

I couldn't sleep at all that night just tossing and turning in one of the many spare rooms in the Cullen house looking at the beautiful stars from the window as I tried to dertmine what to do about my brothers. I heard the slightly creaking wood of the stairs. It was probably Alice. She was always getting up in the night to go sit in the garden as she liked sitting in the cold air when she couldn't sleep. In the silence of the house I heard the back door close. Definiately Alice.

I snuck downstairs and tried to be as quiet as I possibly could. I paused for a few moments in the marvellous kitchen to see if I had awoken anybody. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realised everyone was in bed. I walked into the beautiful, elegantly landscaped garden and froze. He was gorgeous and he took my breath away.  
"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Side Of You

**A/N: Woo! Next chapter! I also had my first review! I was so happy. But it was anonymous so I couldn't thank that person. So, whoever you are you wonderful person, thank you!:)  
Link to the original chapter- s/5652761/3/suffocated  
Only one more chapter left to re-do then I will be just writing without the structure pre-planned. Although I do have an idea of where I want this to go and a few chapters that I think would be really good to add in to keep the story going and hopefully you'll agree with me and really like these ideas.**

Chapter 3- The other side of you.

"Hey." I said, shocked as to that he actually achknowledged my existance. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight. His thick, whispy bronze locks practically sparkled in the light.  
"Hi." Edward said again.  
"You already said that." I pointed out, laughing.  
"I guess I did." He laughed. I sat down next to him on a bench in the Cullen's garden.  
He flashed me this wonderful, mysterious and slightly crooked smile. Once it dissapeared I wanted it again. I have to see that smile again. Otherwise I think I might go mad.

"I thought you went to my house to see Em and Jazz?" I asked.  
"I only popped in there for a few hours. I didn't really feel like being around them today, they were playing Fifa and I despise that game." He laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.  
"Yeah, of course." He smiled, it wasn't the same smileas before. It was more sweet and comforting, opposed to sexy and ellusive.  
"I know how close you are with my brothers and they honestly do mean the world to me. But they drive me crazy. Why do you think they wont let me date?"I asked nevously. He tensed visibly. Maybe he didn't feel comfortable talking about this with me. Maybe he didn't want to betray my brothers trust. "Well?" I promted after a few minutes of him not answering me.  
"To be honest, we don't really talk about it. They mention it on occasion and all they really  
say is that they don't want you hurt by the sorts of boys that are in this town. It's just them  
trying to protect you really, they want what's best for you."I sighed because I knew he was right.  
"I know, I just wish it was easier." I sighed again.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a text or a call? I will ring you tomorrow when you get home to see how you are if you think it might get to much." I nodded and we swapped phones and exchanged numbers. When he gave my phone back his hand lingered on to mine for just a second longer than he really should of and my heart skipped a beat. He turned to me and said "I best being to bed." With that he left me sitting there gawping after him. He was so gorgeous.

I could barely sleep all night. All I could think about was him. When I finally did get to sleep, I even dreamt about him. I was extremely thankful of the fact that the Cullen house was massive and had lots of spare rooms so I didn't have to share with Alice or Rosalie and they would be able to pick up that I have develpoed a slight crush on their brother in the last hour or two as apparently I talk in my sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, and I remembered that I had a moment with Edward Cullen last night, I instantly smiled. My thoughts soon turned sour as I remembered that he hated me. For years he pretended like I didn't exist, he made me feel like I was an intruder on his family life, ruining everything. I never, ever knew why. But last night he was lovely, perfectly plesant. He could of been being sincearly nice, or it could have been the fact that he was probably very tired and delusional. He must of had no idea what he was saying. Sadness washed through me as I realised this.

He gave me his number though. His number. Well I wasn't sure if it was his or not. It may have been, but it may not have been. Was I imagening the obvious connection between us? Was I tired and dellusional also? I couldn't decide whether what I thought was 15 minutes so perfect which we shared was real or not.

He did scarper after 15 minutes with me. What if he was trying to leave the whole time, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings? Ebarrassment filled my body. Of course he never wanted to sit there with me.

I went downstairs to see if breakfast was about to start, and see if I could distract myself from Edward by offering to help Esme cook breakfast. The only people in the kitchen were Esme, Carlisle and Edward. Alice and Rosalie were probably sleeping still, they were deffinately not morning people. Edward looked absolutely gorgeous and I was staring at him for a few seconds, until I snapped myself out of it.  
"Good morning everyone. Is there anything I could help you with this morning Esme?" I smiled politely.  
"Not today Bella, me and Carlisle will do it all today. Just sit down at the table with Edward. There is fresh orange, water and apple juice in some jugs on the table." That really wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but I followed Esme's wishes anyway.  
"Okay. Just ask if you need any help." I said and went to sit down and sat at the table.

The Cullen house was something out of a film, I mean who put jugs of fresh orange, water and apple juice on the table? Alice and Rosalie gradually came down and we all had a lovely cooked breakfast. I noticed that Edward was watching me the whole time. It just spurred me on to think about him more.

Suddenly, Alice grabbed me by the hand and said  
"Lets play Bella barbie!" She was grinning. I sighed and Edward chuckled at my reaction. The sound of it was music to my ears.

Alice dressed me in the most beautiful dress. The part at the top was white with a blue collar with white floral print on it. The skirt was blue with the same print. I loved it, I had never worn a dress I loved this much before. Alice curled my hair and put it into a loose bun. I had virtually no makeup on. I descended down the stairs of the Cullen house into the front room where Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle was. Alice followed me in. Edward gasped slightly when he saw me. It gave me the confidence boost I needed, and I smiled with satisfaction.

"I have to go home," I said sadly. Rose and Alice shot me a look of compassion. "I'm going to walk it, to clear my head." My handbag was perched next to Edward and as I bent down next to him I shot him a smile and he smiled back at me.

On the way home I was supposed to be considering how I was going to talk to my brothers, instead all I could think about was Edward and his promise to call me. Would he call?

**A/N:**

**I am going on holiday for a week tomorrow, so I will not be able to update till the day that I get back. I'm really sorry!:(  
Please leave me a review if you can, and I will accept any constructive criticism or corrections if it is needed as I really wanted to get this out before away, so I didn't proof read it as thoroughly as I did before but I do have spell check so hopefully it should be okay.  
-Lizzie:-) **


	4. Chapter 4 Guts

**A/N: It's really short guys. I'm sorry:(. This is the last chapter which I'm improving, after this chapter I will just be writing straight off.  
Original- s/5652761/4/suffocated.**

**I had no idea what to call this chapter, so somebody help me please.**

I paced. Should I ring him? Maybe he meant only in an emergency. There was no emergency. My brothers were out playing rugby with my dad, like they do every Saturday morning. I was just dying to talk to him though.

I had a sudden thought. I could drop call him, and see what kind of mood he was in. I called him and the dial tone rang four times until he picked up.  
"Hello?" He said. I completely froze. I dont know what came over me. I hung up immediately when I realised I hadn't dialed in unknown and he knew who was callling him.

I tried desperately to distract myself by talking to Rennee about her search for work after deciding her children were old enough for her cease being an housewife and persue a new career in jornalism. She's always full of surprises. It was really interesting as I loved talking to Renee in depth, however after about half an hour my mind got back to Edward. He knew I called him. He knew I wanted to talk to him. I'm an awful liar and I couldn't pretend that I called him by accident. I was beyond confused.

So I waited. I waited to see if he would make contact. I paced alot and I did homework. I ignored Emmett and Jasper when they came home. I talked to Charlie about work. I made dinner. I waited.

After 3 hours, my phone started to ring.

"Bella, did you ring me earlier?" He asked.  
"I did, sorry," I apologised.  
"It's fine, I was just slightly worried that you needed to talk about something. Are you okay?" He seemed polite. It seemed as though he wasn't angry that I called. But he could be lying. I needed to stop second guessing myself aand just go with it. It was only a conversation on the phone.  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk." There was a silence.  
"We need to talk. Meet me outside school, there's a small park by there where we can talk." And then he can hung up. I stood still for a few minutes before rushing down the stairs and heading out the door.

"Bella? Is that you?" Someone spoke from behind me.  
"Yes it is. Edward that's you I assume?" I asked and someone tapped my shoulder. His face was inches from mine. His lips were inches from mine. He leant in more, and the tension inside my stomach was building. I wanted to kiss him softly, show him the feelings that I have recently developed. Instead I spun round, rejecting the closeness. I refused to allow myself to get that close to him when he has always been completely rude to me, he needed to explain. Being this close to him, it suggested so much.

"I want answers," I demanded.  
"I'd apreciate it if you explained," Edward said with a questioning tone in his voice. I decided to just let all of my feelings out as I paced.  
"I just can't understand you Edward, for years and years you have been horrible to me. Quite frankly, you've been an utter asshole, you never really spoke or achknoledged me for the last 9 years and I've spent majority of that time at your house. Then last night, we have what feels like a moment. It feels like we connected and you want to be around me for once. You are driving me crazy right now because I need to know what the hell is going on in your head that made you hate me that much," I paused to take a breath. "So please Edward, understand that I've never wanted to be anything but friends with you, or at least some form of civil. Yet you despise me for years, and then all of a sudden you have an interest in me." I turned around, and he was no where in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

I was absolutely furious with him. He just dissapeared, without saying a word. He didn't even tell me. Although I was completely and utterly fuming at his total disregared for my feelings, I was more ashamed with myself. I let him in, even if it was for a brief moment. I should have known he was going to be completely rude and disrespectful towards me.

I realised I was looking to deeply into things, and I might just be overreacting. Slightly. In that moment in which I doubted myself, I vowed to grow up and get over my brief feelings for him.

Sunday went far too quickly for my liking, I didn't want to go to school and see him. It would be extremely awkward and I already feel embarrassed enough as it is.

The worst part was that I had no-one to talk to about it with. I had nowhere, no-one to turn to. If I spoke to Alice or Rosalie, they'd be horrified that I'd developed a crush on their brother. If I spoke to Emmett and Jasper, they'd be horrified that I'd developed a crush on their best friend. I couldn't talk to anyone. I was alone.

As I walked into my Chemistry class first thing on that Monday morning which I expected to be so horrible, I realised this situation was salvagable. The solution came in the package of a tall girl with light brown hair and streaks of honey, she had light brown eyes and she was extremely insightful. Her name was Angela Webber, and she was always willing to help me with any tough situation I had. I returned this, but she seemed to not have many problems. She could probably sort her problems out herself.

When I sat down at the desk we shared, I gave her a look that suggested I needed her help. She understood immediately and said  
"What's wrong Bella?" She said in a way that was so kind, that I knew she would listen. I knew she would understad. With that I just let it all out, I told her every single detail that was relevent. I told her about everything that had happened over this awful weekend, and when I finished, she was silent. I looked up at her sheepishly, to check if she thought I was being stupid. She just looked sincere and as if she was deep in thought.  
"If I'm completely honest, it's obvious there is something he's hiding from you. Maybe something happened when you when you both first met, but I'm not too sure. He was deffiniately wrong for leaving you when he asked you to meet him to talk, and I think you should keep your distance until he talks to you. Well he's going to have to talk to you at some point, because we both know Esme and Carlisle will have raised Edward to be better than that. So when he does talk to you, act reserved. Make him make the effort. Not in a hard to get type of way, just to make sure he can talk when he's ready. Honestly Bella, I don't know what to way to make you feel better. Just keep calm, because in a few days your feelings might drain away." She's such a good friend, by the time we'd finished talking, the end of the lesson had came.

I did exactly what she told me to, I kept my distance. Three whole weeks passed until we spoke again.

I was sat on the sofa with my mother watching the national news. There was a knock at the door, and Rennee looked at me as if to say 'get the door.' I walked over to the door, and opened it. Edward was standing there.  
"Are Em and Jasper in?" He asked, slightly rude. As my mum heard Edward's voice, she called out to him.  
"Hello Edward honey! Come on in! The boys will be home soon, they're just out with Charlie today. They should be back within the hour, you can sit with Bella and me until then!" Rennee absolutely loved Edward, almost as much as she loved her own children. He charmed his way into her heart, just like he charmed everyone else in this town. "So sit down Edward, tell me about your ideas for the future, as you are in your last year of school now and you much be making decisions about collages!"

Rennee and Edward sat talking for almost an hour when she had to rush off as she had a job interveiw with a local newspaper.  
"I'm sorry Edward, they wont be much longer than 15 minutes, Charlie said me a text to say the traffic is awful, and they're not too far away. Bella will keep you company until then, wont you Bella?"  
"Yes, I will," I said through gritted teeth. She smiled sweetly at the pair of us and left. We sat in a horribly awkward silence for 5 minutes until Edward turned and spoke to me.

"Bella." He said.  
"Edward." I retorted.  
"We need to talk," he said.  
"Talk then," I couldn't help but be blunt with him.  
"I don't know how to say how I feel," he whispered. I had no clue to why he was whispering. "So."  
"So what Edward?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever had. It was soft and sweet. I didn't feel all the stupid fireworks that they say you feel in the movies, however I did get butterflies. Suddenly the kiss was flooded with urgency, he pressed his lips harder and his hands lingered on my face. I placed my hands together around his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" We prised apart as my brother Emmett shouted.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's late guys. I mean I am really sorry. I was struggling with serious writers block. But it just came to me! Although it is pretty short:(**

**Oh and I have another new story! It's called Running From Lions and it's a Paul/Bella story, so if you're into that, check it out! **

**Thank you if you're reviewed, followed or favourited, it means a lot! **

**Love you guys loads, thanks for sticking with me.**

**I'm also on twitter, so follow me?! lizzieatl_**


End file.
